mysteriousvaultofsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferret
One day while at home, the Ferret is interrupted when a man who was earlier reported as shot on the radio arrives at his door and collapses dead. Taking the body to police headquarters, he and the police find a match book for the Monte Carlo night club. Going there they investigate two men, one named Doc the other named Prima. Doc does not recall seeing the dead man, however Prima does. Witnessing starlet Lynn Froheim being dumped out of a car after being robbed, he chases after the getaway vehicle in a cab. When he gets out near New York Harbor, the crook known as Knuckles Johnson gets the drop on him and shoots him, causing him to fall into the harbor. Surviving thanks to his bullet proof vest, the Ferret calls in a favor from a stoolie to learn the home address of Knuckles. Arriving there the Ferret falls asleep and soon wakes up to find himself stuck in a blaze set by Knuckles himself. The Ferret manages to break free and escape alive, but learns that Knuckles was since assassinated. Unsure who could have killed the man, he get Lynn Froheim to disguise herself as a rich woman to try and trick the killer into revealing himself. However, the plan backfires when Lynn's drive is knocked out and Lynn is kidnapped. Finally deducing who the killer is, the Ferret rushes to the Monte Carlo and finding a secret passageway stops Doc before he can eliminate Lynn. After the police take Doc and his henchmen away, the Ferret reveals to Lynn that he realized it was Doc when he deduced that only a doctor would be able to fatally shoot someone and send them to his door as a message to him, but do so in a way so that the man would die at just the right time to avoid revealing the killers identity. The Ferret comes on the scene of the murder of a local stoolie and makes a bet with the police inspector: If given the most worthless item in the dead mans pockets he can solve the mystery before the police could. Tiring of the Ferret's presence the police chief humors the detective and lets him leave with a blank slip of paper. As he drives back to his home, the Ferret is followed by another car that suddenly pulls up to him and opens fire. Although his windows are bullet proofed, one of the bullets strikes a tire causing him to crash. The shooters leave him for dead, however the Ferret and his pet ferret Nosey survive the crash. Taking the slip of paper to his home, the Ferret soaks it in water revealing a series of prices and an address. Going to the address the Ferret is knocked out from behind and tied to a chair. He is then water tortured to get answers out of him however he refuses to do so. The crooks are confident that when their boss shows up he'll make the Ferret talk. Left alone, the Ferret whistles for Nosey who burrows his way into the room and frees his master from his bonds. Escaping he lets the crooks know of his flight by smashing a window. Running into an alleyway he sets a snare the trips up the crooks. Tying them up he waits for their boss to return to their hideout. It turns out to be Ricky a known counterfeiter and when he attempts to shoot the Ferret, Nosey savagely attacks him, leaving him open for a knock out punch. Afterwards, Ferret reports back to the inspector who thanks the Ferret for his good work even though he made the police force look bad again. The Ferret answers an urgent call from Lilly Anders who is employed by cosmetics magistrate Cora Waterbury who is worried that Venario, a disgruntled lab technician that was recently fired might seek to get revenge against her boss. Going to the Waterbury estate, the Ferret and Lilly are alerted of trouble by Cora's mute butler. Rushing up to the womans room the Ferret finds that she is dead -- and strangely all of her hair has fallen off in the process. Soon Cora's temperamental physician Dr. Jelenko arrives who is furious over the Ferret's investigation, pointing out to the detective that not all violent deaths are homicides. Just then Lilly spots Venario spying through the window however when the Ferret goes to look he flees. Soon there is a knock at the door and the Ferret and Lilly greet a man who introduces himself as Cora's brother Rene. Lilly finds this strange as Rene has not stepped foot in the home in 25 years after a falling out with his father. When they go to question the man further they find him checking the money in the safe. When they question him about it, "Rene" tells them that as his sister stopped trusting the banks after the stock market crash of the 30's, he wanted to make sure that the entire family fortune was still accounted for before closing up the safe and leaving. Later, the Ferret remarks that "Rene" looked very untidy for someone who is an heir of a cosmetics giant. Deducing a possible clue, the Ferret has Lilly stay at his hotel room while get goes back to the scene of Cora's death. Taking a sample from her body, he spots someone looking in a window from the street, but when he goes to check it out they are gone. Reuniting with Lilly he takes the sample to a hospital where he looks at the sample under a spectroscope where he learns that it has a high concentration of Thallium that would prove poisonous to humans. Deciding to put out a telegram he calls for Lilly, Dr. Jelenko and "Rene". He reveals what he knows and catches the killer when the real Rene shows up. Taking out the impostor he is revealed to be Rene's assistant Ryan, the only man close enough to both Cora and Rene to commit the murder and attempt to steal the money in the safe. As the Ferret and his pet Nosey deboard a subway train a woman in front of them trips and supposedly breaks he ankle. Seeing her into a cab, he is jumped from behind by a man named Duke who keep the detective at gun point. Knocking him out, the load him up in the Duke's car and drive off to an estate. There he is locked in a room where he finds Cynthia Brant, the candy store heiress. When she explains that she has been held hostage, he tells her that her father paid the ransom making both wonder why she hasn't been released. The Ferret is then forced into a meeting with Duke and is demanded to sign a check for fifty thousand dollars. When the Ferret refuses, he is beat into seeming unconsciousness and Duke orders his men to force the signature out of him and then eliminate him and Cynthia both. To do so, the Duke's men tie the Ferret up to a chair and put him through the Chinese water torture. However, his faithful pet Nosey comes to his rescue and chews through the ropes binding his hands. Catching the crooks off guard, the Ferret easily waylays them and reveals the woman who tricked him before to really be a man in disguise. With the ransomers tied up the Ferret then calls in the police to apprehend them. When going to make a deposit at the bank, the Ferret stumbles upon a robbery being committed by Blackie Giles. When Giles attempts to shoot down the Ferret, he survives thanks to his bullet proof vest, but the crooks manage to escape with the stolen money anyway. When the police inspector arrives, the Ferret gets him to agree not to publish his involvement in the robbery. This allows the Ferret to use himself as bait. Putting a classified in the paper demanding that Blackie pay him for his silence, the Ferret waits for the paper to come out. When it does, Blackie and his men kidnap the Ferret and attempt to murder him and dump his body at sea. Although the remove the Ferret's bullet proof vest, they only graze him and was their attentions are turned elsewhere the Ferret gets the drop on them. Knocking all the crooks out, the Ferret takes control of the ship and returns it to port, turning the crooks over to the authorities. The Ferret gets involved in the middle of a campaign of terror launched against Stacey Cleaners. During the most recent tactic, the Ferret notices that a man named Frankie is among them even though he recently went clean. While searching for clues at the plant, he looks around while the plant manager Mr. Martin gets a phone call. Martin comes in and tells the Ferret that Brown, one of the co-owners of Stacey Cleaners had been killed in a bomb blast and fears for his life. Going to the scene of the explosion, the Ferret notices Frankie in the crowd and is soon knocked out by his boss the Hook. Taken to the Hook's apartment, the Ferret is left to die by a bomb, but manages to save him self by folding up the bed into the wall. Free, he chases after the Hook and his men, throwing a rock at their car causing them to crash. After the crooks are apprehended, the Ferret nabs Mr. Martin, having figured out that Martin staged the whole string of attacks to make it look like the competition was using dirty deeds in order to murder Brown -- who was against Martin being taken on as a partner in the company.